


Fable

by pindenial



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindenial/pseuds/pindenial
Summary: Have you heard the stories?





	Fable

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke and Naruto are soulmates. I'm still bitter. My stab at writing a fable. A drabble.

Have you heard the stories? The old wives tales about the one armed kings, from long ago, whose love saved the world? It is said that they only had one arm each because when the world was young and full of sadness, one soul got split in two. One half was as bright as the sun, the other cold and clear as the moonlight.

For generations, these two spirits travelled the world in search of their other half. They became children of kings with pockmarked hearts. Shining too brightly, too fiercely, amounting to nothing. Many times they came close to becoming one, and many times they failed, the hatred of the world too strong, the flow of time too great. Eventually, the spirits grew old and tired, faith wavering. 

Until one day they found themselves in the bodies of orphans, broken boys, starved of love. And the moon and the sun aligned, and fate brought them together once more. They knew immediately, of course; one never forgets one’s own reflection. And together they cried, shared stories of past lives. The burden of hatred, generations of failure. They fought and laughed and from them Love poured and drenched the dry and hungry earth.

It was from this spilt Love that prosperity sprung, and though they were broken, one-armed creatures, together they were whole and beautiful. Two kings, one soul. Wise and just; fire and wind. For generations they reigned together, and never again was an orphan left abandoned. Never again was Love in short-supply, reaching the hearts of those who needed it most; fierce and tangible and real.

Until one morning, in the autumn of their lives, they quietly died together, lying side by side. They say their hearts stopped beating in unison, so one never felt the pain of losing the other again. It is also said that their love was felt for generations, that it still exists today when we meet the person who can understand us with just a look- recognition of a soul once-shared. 

Have you heard the stories- the old wives tales about the one-armed orphans whose love saved the world?


End file.
